The CNS HIV Antiretroviral Therapy Effects Research (CHARTER) was funded in 2002 in response to RFA NIMH-00-AI-0005 with the aim of exploring the changing presentation of HIV neurological complications in the context of highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART). CHARTER[unreadable]s major aims were to determine how central and peripheral nervous system complications of HIV were being affected by different histories and regimens of ART. To address these initial aims, CHARTER identified six performance sites (Johns Hopkins University, Mt. Sinai Medical School, University of California at San Diego, University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston, University of Washington, Washington University at St. Louis), representing a diverse participant pool as well as investigators with expertise in various aspects of neuroAIDS. Standardized neuromedical, neurolopsychological, psychiatric, neuropathy, and imaging protocols were implemented, along with on-going quality assurance procedures. To date, CHARTER has examined 1599 participants cross-sectionally, 674 participants longitudinally over 3210 visits, and is currently following 289 participants through August 2010. Numerous important findings have emanated from both CHARTER investigators and external researchers using CHARTER-generated data and samples. Two key conclusions to emerge from the CHARTER project are that HIV-associated neurocognitive disorders (HAND) and peripheral neuropathy remain highly prevalent despite effective HIV treatments that have significantly reduced mortality and non-neurologic morbidities.